


The Ruining Yeosang Agenda

by Atinydokii, Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Choi Jongho is not in here bc he is baby, Collars, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, Edible Body Paint, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Flexibility kink, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Vibrators, belly bulge, cawllection, sweaterpaws, thigh riding, vibrators in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: Each of the member's (Now including Jongho) like to ruin Yeosang in different ways.A collaboration between Atinydokii and Hindy!





	1. Seonghwa x Yeosang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Let me introduce myself, I'm Hindy and this is my first ao3 fic ever posted. How exciting!
> 
> First I wanted to thank Atinydokii for basically everything. She is a great enabler and I want to kiss her brain so bad. She's adorable guys so don't forget to check her other works!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this filth and that you'll give Yeosang (and the rest of Ateez!) much love because that's all they deserve.
> 
> Love you guys!

The weight of the rope in his hand was something Seonghwa could get drunk off of. Not only that but the sound it made when he was dragging it across his palm and the texture of it, so smooth against his own skin, were little things that made goosebumps crawl on his arms. But what Seonghwa liked the most was how pretty this new black rope would look wrapped around Yeosang's body. How pretty the colours would be, deep black against golden skin.

And there was Yeosang, laying on the bed propped up on his elbows, waiting for Seonghwa to come closer. Seonghwa smiled at him and made his way to the bed, hips swaying from left to right like a predator ready to jump on his prey. Yeosang bit his bottom lip, trying to repress the smile that was threatening to show but also because he knew it would get a reaction from the older. He also knew that if he tilted his head slightly on the side, just enough to show the expanse of skin of his neck, it would make the older go crazy.

A few seconds later, Yeosang felt lips caressing his neck and he bit harder on his lips to stop the sigh that almost slipped out of his mouth. Seonghwa left a few kisses on his skin, mouth moving up to his jawline, his cheek to end up on Yeosang's lips for a chaste kiss.

“Hands up, love.” Whispered the older, breath crashing on Yeosang's face.

Yeosang obeyed immediately, maybe too eagerly but Seonghwa didn't make any comments, simply smiled before putting the rope on the bed, next to Yeosang's hip. Pretty quickly the t-shirt was off Yeosang's body and even if he already saw the other man’s chest and toned stomach, Seonghwa couldn't help himself from taking his time to simply appreciate what he had right in front of him.

Yeosang was all firm muscles but in a slender body and it made Seonghwa salivate. He put one of his hands on Yeosang's chest and if he were to sprawl out his fingers, they would cover more than half of the other's torso. _So little compared to him_. It made something dark crawl in Seonghwa's guts and with something akin to desperation, the older pressed Yeosang to put his hands back up in the air.

As soon as the rope touched his skin, Yeosang sighed and almost leaned into the touch. Seonghwa shushed him with fingers in his hair, promising it would all be worthy if he could stay still. Yeosang nodded and try to be as motionless as possible but the feeling of the string across his chest and around his back was almost dizzying. Seonghwa's fingers were fast at tying intricate knots all along Yeosang's chest, making them cross over his back in a pretty pattern and even around his neck.

At every knot Seonghwa was doing, he checked if the rope was too tight around the younger's body. His purpose here wasn't to mess up his pretty lover's skin , but just to see him squirm when he would be able to put his hands on him.

“You can put your hands down, love,” said Seonghwa when he estimated that he was done with Yeosang's upper body. “Put them in front of you, wrists touching.”

Once again, Yeosang seemed a bit too eager to please but it only fueled the dark pit in Seonghwa's stomach. He tried to be as fast as he could to wrap the rest of the rope around Yeosang's small wrists and along his forearm. Once he deemed his work done, Seonghwa took a step back just to take in the sight in front of him.

This time, Yeosang was completely laying on the bed, shirtless and all tied up, chest rising up and down at a quick pace. Seonghwa's eyes trailed down a little bit and he didn't miss the tent that was starting to rise in Yeosang's pants. It only made him smile. Even in this situation, Yeosang managed to look cute, getting all hot and bothered just with this foreplay.

“Hyung, I’m literally tied up on your bed right now. So are you going to do something or do you plan on just staring at me?” said Yeosang with a tease in his voice, cutting short all of Seonghwa's thoughts and finally making the older move.

Climbing back on the bed, Seonghwa settled himself on Yeosang's lap, slowly dragging his crotch against Yeosang's just to make him pay his little insolence. The younger hissed at the slow drag of their clothed erections and tried to cant his hips up but Seonghwa just pinned him on the bed with one of his hands.

The other hand went to explore Yeosang's upper body, making him sigh from time to time. The sensation between the smooth skin and the harsher but still silky rope really made Seonghwa's head spin. When he finally, _finally_ , kissed Yeosang, they were both already so desperate. The kiss was mostly teeth and tongues, moans and sighs.

Between Seonghwa's large palm on his hips and the rope around his hands, Yeosang wasn't able to do much except fisting the front of the older's shirt but if he were to be honest, he loved being in that kind of situation. Absolutely at the mercy of Seonghwa, ready to be manhandled and ruined. Maybe his impatience showed a bit too much because Seonghwa pulled away from their kiss, way too soon for his taste and earning a pout from the younger.

“Oh love, don't be so disappointed,” said Seonghwa before planting a few kisses on his nose and temple, pushing his matted hair away from his forehead. “We're only getting started.”

Yeosang then leaned into Seonghwa's touch, baring his throat. The older took it as an invitation to leave a long stripe of saliva from his collarbone to the underside of his jaw, ravishing in the taste of Yeosang’s skin. It tasted salty and musky and it made Seonghwa go for seconds. He stopped only to leave a love bite on Yeosang’s Adam’s apple, humming right against the younger’s throat when he felt him swallow.

When he deemed his work on Yeosang’s neck done, Seonghwa didn’t waste any more time and his hands went directly to Yeosang’s belt buckle. It came undone with a metallic note and was quickly followed by the sound of his zipper being pulled down. Seonghwa didn’t even have to ask the younger to lift his hips so he could slide his pants down and again it made the taller smile fondly about Yeosang’s eagerness.

The pants were discarded without a second thought and soon enough, Seonghwa’s large hands were roaming along Yeosang’s toned legs, digging into the meat of his thighs with his fingertips. The action tore a few sighs and whimpers from Yeosang and when their eyes met Seonghwa could see how dark Yeosang’s were. Seonghwa was on his knees between the younger’s spread legs, hovering above him but never close enough for Yeosang to grab him with his tied hands. He was teasing the singer and each pouts that Yeosang sent his way made the dark curl in his stomach unfold.

Yeosang was already half hard from just being tied up and slightly touched and so was Seonghwa for doing those things to him. But today was not about rushing things, they were barely starting and Seonghwa would be damned if he ruined this moment. After giving one last squeeze to Yeosang’s thighs, Seonghwa reached for the rest of the rope and his hands were fast to untangle it. His eyes were catching all of Yeosang’s movements. From the rise of his chest to the small twitches of his dick when Seonghwa was sliding the rope on his skin and maybe he was enjoying this a bit too much.

Grabbing one of Yeosang’s ankles, Seonghwa left a light kiss on it before sliding it back on the bed and pushing it so that the younger’s leg was bent, calf touching the underside of his thigh.

“Can you keep your leg like this for me babe ?” asked the older, eyebrow raised with the question.

Yeosang nodded and breathed out a small _‘yes’_ and Seonghwa hummed his contentment, fishing the rope right beside him and started once again wrapping it around Yeosang’s leg. Once it was done, the younger was unable to stretch his leg anymore. Even if it was tighter than the knots around his wrists, he gave another nod to Seonghwa who proceeded to do the exact same thing for the other leg. From the kiss to the gentle touches to put his leg in place, fingers lingering over Yeosang’s skin like a feather.

Once everything was done, Seonghwa took a step back one last time just to take in the sight of Yeosang. He almost got his breath knocked out of his lungs when he realised how pretty the younger was. The rope was hugging every dip and curve on Yeosang’s body, restricting his movements but highlighting his petite figure. Something in Seonghwa almost snapped when the thought of how helpless Yeosang was right now but he just took a deep breath and pushed his hair out of his face just for good measure.

“Hyung,” said Yeosang, voice high pitched and a bit whiny. Seonghwa tilted his head on the side as a cue for the younger to keep going. But Yeosang didn’t utter another word, cheeks dusted in pink as if this, from all of the things, was what made him flustered. The younger just throw his head back, tired of the strain on his neck, letting it bounce on the plush mattress.

“What is it Yeosangie?” teased the blond while placing his hands on his own hips, towering the singer at the edge of the bed. His voice was low and seemed to raised goosebumps on Yeosang’s skin. “Do you need something?”

“Hyung,” whined Yeosang once again, almost like a plea this time. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, unmoving, but he seemed unable to keep his hips from canting up. The rope was loose enough for it to rub against his sides but it wasn’t what Yeosang was craving for. He wanted to feel the heat from Seonghwa’s fingers on and in him. He wanted to feel the weight of his hyung on him, ready to crush him into the mattress.

Yeosang wriggled his fingers and his shoulders, even if he knew it was useless, before catching his bottom lip between his teeth. “I need you to touch me hyung.” he ended up saying, eyes back on Seonghwa just in time to see the biggest smirk splitting his hyung’s face.

The older finally made a move, caging Yeosang between his arms next to his head and his knees next to his hips. He was close enough so the younger could grab onto his shirt but he was also too firmly planted on his hands for Yeosang to pull him closer. Yeosang made a desperate noise and thrust his hips up just to barely brush against Seonghwa’s clothed crotch. It was brief but it got Yeosang shivering from head to toe.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” growled Seonghwa. His words were sweet like honey and hotter than necessary. For a brief moment, Yeosang got lost in Seonghwa’s eyes as cliché as it can be. They were blown wide, probably a self-reflection of his, and unwavering. The younger thought he was going to combust on the spot if he wasn’t able to get Seonghwa to touch him _right now_. His eyes drifted a second on the older’s lips, puffier and redder than usual and it made the situation just a tad worse.

“Everywhere,” he whispered and how could Seonghwa deny him anything at this moment?

Gently, he slid between Yeosang’s spread legs and let the younger drag their crotches together. Yeosang hissed at the rough glide of Seonghwa’s jeans against his bare skin but soon enough his hyung was mapping his whole body with his palms. Yeosang felt Seonghwa’s fingers reaching his sides and jumped a little, feeling ticklish. A puff of air left Seonghwa’s lips as an attempt of a laugh before he went to kiss Yeosang again, sweet but still a bit messy. For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the drag of Seonghwa’s hands over Yeosang’s skin and the occasional moans pulled out of the younger because of that. 

With a last lick at Yeosang’s lips, Seonghwa moved back a little, rummaged a few seconds through his pockets before taking out a long stripe of fabric. It looked almost like velvet, the fabric a deep dark blue. Yeosang raised an eyebrow and when Seonghwa pulled the fabric taut with his fingers, it clicked in his mind. “I see you were prepared.”

Seonghwa might have blushed but Yeosang wasn’t sure. “Can I?” asked the older and Yeosang had to admit, the idea of being blindfolded on top of all of this was an even more turn on. He nodded as a response and the next second, Seonghwa was sliding his hands on his back to pick him up. Carefully, he moved Yeosang so the younger was now on his knees, his hands still tied up in front of him, making him like he was praying.

Seonghwa delicately put the blindfold over Yeosang’s eyes and the singer took a deep breathe when his sight was finally gone. He immediately felt disoriented but in a good kind of way. His head was spinning from the building anticipation. Not knowing what’s going to happen next made his heart beat even faster.

A hand on his hip, sliding down on his thighs made him gasp but it was gone the next second. Fingers brushing his sides made him jump, rough palms over his shoulders made him tense but the contact never lasted more than a few seconds. Yeosang couldn’t even tell where Seonghwa was standing on the bed. He felt like he was everywhere all at once, as if they were more than just one Seonghwa touching him all over. It was exhilarating and Yeosang could feel himself growing more and more hard with every touch and every tease, his erection hot and heavy between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful Yeosangie,” whispered Seonghwa right next to his ear and it made Yeosang shiver once again. When he finally felt the bed dipped behind him, the younger knew Seonghwa was going to stay behind him and pressed his back against the older’s torso, grounding himself with the heat radiating from his hyung. He could tell that Seonghwa was still wearing his shirt and he felt a bit dirty to be this exposed while the other was still fully clothed. “You should see the way you shake every time I touch you, Sangie, you’re so fucking pretty.”

It tore a whine from the brunette and another one when two strong grips settled on his hips and pushed them down. Seonghwa met him with his own hips at the middle and Yeosang felt a rush of need shooting from his lower back to the top of his ears when he felt Seonghwa’s hard on rub against his ass. His other senses seemed to be enhanced because of his lack of vision and it was always too much, too fast. “Fuck hyung, again, please,” Yeosang wasn’t begging but he wasn’t really far from it.

And Seonghwa complied, rutting against Yeosang’s ass, again and again, fingers digging into the younger’s hips, probably bruising them. “Do you think you could come just like that Yeosangie? Or do you need more?” asked Seonghwa with a hard thrust that got Yeosang shivering.

“Mo- more please, hyung,” replied Yeosang who could feel the heat growing low in his belly but he was not quite here yet. He knew he wouldn’t need a lot but this, this wasn’t enough. His breath was erratic, his heartbeat pounding in his ears almost deafening but Yeosang didn’t miss the wet sound of spit coming from behind him and the heat leaving his hips. He knew Seonghwa was sucking on his own fingers and a high pitched cry left his lips when he felt the rope digging slightly into his ribs, rubbing the flesh with a pleasant sting. Seonghwa was now pulling on one of the knots he made in his back, pressing their bodies impossibly closer.

If it was possible, Yeosang would be melting under Seonghwa’s breath right now as the older was panting hot puffs of hair right on the back of his head. Suddenly Seonghwa’s fingers were at his entrance and it made Yeosang keened once again, grinding his hips down to push them inside. “So needy,” whispered the older and the vibration of his words seemed to shake his last working brain cells.

The first finger got him moaning and Seonghwa let him ride it for a few moments without moving an inch but kissing his hair and his nape from time to time, lapping at the sweat rolling on his shoulders. “I’m good. Add another one, please.” demanded the younger after a few moments and the older pushed his middle finger alongside his index, tearing more sighs and sweet sounds from Yeosang.

This time Seonghwa didn’t let Yeosang do everything and followed the younger’s rhythm. When he was sure that the stretch wasn’t an issue anymore, Seonghwa started to press around Yeosang’s walls, looking for his sweet spot. Then it was only a matter of minutes before Yeosang was right at the edge of his release. He just needed that extra push and it came when Seonghwa snaked his other hand to one of Yeosang’s nipples and started rolling it between his fingers. The younger came silently, body tensing and clenching around Seonghwa’s fingers that were accompanying him through his whole release.

When he became too sensitive, Yeosang started to whine again and Seonghwa let go of him in the gentlest way possible, letting the younger slumped on him. “You’re so cute when you come untouched like that.” chuckled Seonghwa, his nose buried in his hair. Yeosang pouted at that but not for long when he felt Seonghwa’s hard-on digging in his lower back. “How do you want to take care of that?” he asked, moving his hips slightly to hear Seonghwa hiss.

The older let his hands glide from Yeosang’s shoulders to his tied hands and played with his fingers for a few seconds before saying “I want to fuck your face.”

“Of course you do,” teased Yeosang with a smile, before peeling himself off the older, getting ready for the older.

Seonghwa didn’t waste any time to move in front of him and it was a miracle that the sight of the singer on his knees and blindfolded, lips slightly parted to suck on his cock didn’t make him come on the spot. Seonghwa had to stand up so Yeosang would be eye-level with his crotch and he wasn’t able to hold a gasp when he finally freed himself from his jeans. Gently, he took Yeosang’s chin between two fingers before tracing his lips with his thumb just so that the younger would lick it, pink tongue barely picking out. Then, he took his dick in his free hand and still slowly started to smear his precum on Yeosang’s lips, making them so shiny.

The younger immediately opened his mouth to let Seonghwa slide in, humming contentedly around his shaft before sucking on it in earnest. It got Seonghwa all weak in the knee and he bit on his bottom lip just so he would clear his mind. With soft brushes of his fingertips, Seonghwa settled one of his hands on the back of Yeosang’s neck and his other just carding his hair. Seonghwa could feel the younger’s jaw going slack for him and the dark pit in his stomach grew hot at this sensation.

Yeosang’s mouth was warm and so welcoming. His lips were stretched so obscenely around his cock that Seonghwa had to hold his breath before he started shallowly thrust his hips. Yeosang was so pliant under him it made Seonghwa a bit dizzy and euphoric. It took a few minutes to find a slow rhythm that was comfortable for both of them but when Yeosang started to move his tongue along the underside of Seonghwa’s dick, it got a bit erratic. Seonghwa could feel his pleasure building low in his groin, growing with each movement and friction he could get from Yeosang’s mouth. He waited until the very last moment before pulling out and coming all over the younger’s face who was panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Seonghwa released himself with a groan, stroking himself until he was too sensitive to continue. Long white stripes of cum were now adorning Yeosang’s face. Some of them had landed on his cheeks, others on his lips but what caught Seonghwa’s eyes the most was the long stripe on the blindfold. The white was a stark contrast against the dark blue of the fabric and Seonghwa had to admit, he found this pretty fascinated. Seonghwa couldn’t help himself but push some of his cum into Yeosang’s mouth and watch the younger eagerly soothe his tongue over it.

“You’ve been so good to me today, Yeosangie,” cooed the older while caging Yeosang’s face with his hands, smearing the rest of his come all over his pretty face. He pecked the other on the lips, tasting himself briefly before taking off the blindfold. Yeosang blinked a few times, blinded by the harsh light of the ceiling but when he met Seonghwa’s eyes, he just smiled fondly at him and cocked his head on the side. 

“You weren’t bad yourself, hyung,” joked Yeosang which earned him another peck on the lips. The air previously filled with lust and sex seemed to change in a matter of seconds just by this action. Seonghwa started to untie the rope around Yeosang’s wrists, massaging his forearms where some marks were starting to show.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this and then we’ll take a bath and just go to sleep, sounds right?” asked the older.

“Can you wash my hair?”

Seonghwa snorted and with a genuine smile, nodded. “Of course I can, love, let’s do this.”

Yeosang giggled. “Sounds like a plan then!”

They kissed one last time, sweet and lazy and if this wasn’t Seonghwa’s favourite moment of their night he would be lying. The rope was discarded without a second thought and soon enough they were together in a hot bath, Seonghwa having to carry Yeosang bridal style to the bathroom, muscles relaxing thanks to the burning water. As promised, Seonghwa washed Yeosang hair, massaging his scalp and earning some humming of approval. Once they were clean and dry, they put on their pyjamas and simply went to bed.

They ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms, Seonghwa being lulled to sleep by the regular sound of Yeosang’s breathing and feeling safe in the other’s body heat.


	2. Wooyoung x Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is atinydokii! I was lucky enough to be able to write this chapter! Also, thank you Hindy for working on this with me!

Yeosang wanted to be good, wanted to be a good kitten for his master. Not that he was always a good boy for him. Yeosang had a running history of misbehaving just to get Wooyoung’s attention. Whether it be in public or in the comfort of his own home. Wooyoung always has various ways of punishing him for it. It surprised the elder each time when he came up with something that he would have never thought of. Sometimes he wouldn’t let him cum for a long amount of time. Others he would make him cum so many times he would get dizzy. Sometimes it was a mixture of both that left him with a tear streaked face and breathless. In all cases, Wooyoung loved to absolutely ruin him.

Oh, but today’s punishment was probably the worst he’s ever gotten. Perhaps he touched Wooyoung a little too much and accidentally pressed his ass against his master’s cock a few times while looking around the grocery store one too many times. He should have known by the intense glare he got from him when he tried to sneak his hand into the back pocket of the younger’s pants. The tight grip around his wrist accompanying the darkness in his eyes made a chill run down his spine.

And he knew he was really in for it when Wooyoung didn’t speak a word to him in the car on the way back. As soon as they got home, Wooyoung instructed him to “get ready”. In other words, put on his favorite lingerie Wooyoung bought for him and the matching cat ears. Maybe some more depending on the mood. Sometimes he would attach a bell to his collar or a plug with a tail connected to it would be pushed in him.

“You better be ready in ten minutes.” Wooyoung said harshly before stepping into the other room for a second. Yeosang took that as his cue to walk into their shared bedroom and go to their closet. Kneeling in front of it, he pulled out a rather big black box and set it on the bed. Inside should be everything he needed. First, he had to get undressed.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. In a hurry, he practically ripped his shirt off and threw his pants to the side, not caring where it landed. His underwear went next, landing with the rest of his clothes. Yeosang couldn’t help but turn a little red to see he was already getting hard, a bit of pre cum glistening at the head. He loved to tease so much that he shouldn’t have been surprised. His cock had been pressing against his jeans while in the store after all.

The brunette’s attention soon returned to the task at hand. At the top of the box was a black lingerie set. A pair of lace panties, a garter belt, and sheer black stockings to match.

He hissed as the fabric of the underwear rubbed against his cock as the panties were pulled on, soon pressing his length against his skin and struggling against the fabric. Next was the garter belt. He pulled it onto his hips, letting the attachments fall on his smooth thighs that still had marks healing on them. He knew he had amazing legs that looked even better in the lingerie that Wooyoung liked to buy for him. This is one of the reasons why Wooyoung bought the garter belt along with the rest of the set this time.

“Such pretty legs, kitten.” He would whisper in his ear while rubbing the inside of them. Last to put on was the stockings. With ease they caressed his leg as they were pulled on and soon attached to the garter belt with a small tug. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened once he saw how much time had passed. He had three minutes before his master would come into the room. The only time the blue headed male was on time was during times like this. Yeosang wasn’t taking chances for that.

Quickly, he placed the cat ears on his head, black just like his outfit, along with a black leather collar round his neck with a leash hooked to it that wasn't very long at all.

Wooyoung’s perfect kitten.

Speaking of, as Yeosang sat on the bed, fiddling with the top of his stockings and watching it slap against his skin, he saw the door handle twist, the door opening to reveal Wooyoung in the same clothes as before. He just had a bottle of lube in his hands. His brown eyes raked over Yeosang’s form possessively, taking in every inch and curve of his body like a predator looking at its prey. The blue haired male loved him like this, all small and dressed up just for him. Just for his master. A smirk appeared on his face as he walked towards the side of the bed, sitting down on it and reaching out to caress his thighs.

“So pretty…” He mumbled before looking up where their eyes met. Wooyoung leaned in, closing his eyes and roughly kissing his kitten, causing a moan to escape the brunette. Their tongues clashed, teeth biting into each other’s lips as they passionately kissed. Yeosnag felt a hand trail up his body and into his hair. Wooyoung took the leash in his free hand, but Yeosang wasn’t aware that he even touched it while being too focused on the kiss. That was, until he felt a tug on it from the side, causing him to gasp and break the kiss off as it pressed on his airway. A smirk was on Wooyoung’s face as he looked up towards the bed post. Yeosang’s eyes followed.

His master had tied his leash to it so he couldn’t get far. It confused Yeosang until Wooyoung started moving away to the end of the bed, and out of his reach. Yeosang whined and tried to sit up to move towards him, but he was stopped by a choke from his collar, causing the other to laugh darkly. So, this was how it was going to be.

“You’ve been bad kitten. Did you really think you could get away with touching me… Pressing your slutty ass against me? Not today.” His smirk only grew, and it caused Yeosang to harshly swallow. “So here is your punishment.”

He threw the bottle of lube over which Yeosang easily catches in his tiny hands. He was confused though, under the impression Wooyoung was going to ruin him.

“You’re going to put on a show for me. I want you to spread your legs and finger yourself for your master. And when you get close to wanting to cum, tell me. Do you understand?” Yeosang nodded slowly only to have Wooyoung glare at him.

“Yes, sir.” And once again the smirk appeared. Yeosang went to take off his underwear with a shaky breath only to be stopped by his master as he swatted his hand away.

“Leave them on.” Yeosang had to admit the thought was embarrassing. He had never done something like this before. Usually Wooyoung teased him or left him tied up and didn’t do anything at all. Never did he let the brunette touch himself, much less make him. Wooyoung would touch himself all the time in front of Yeosand when he wasn’t allowed to do anything in return, driving the elder absolutely crazy with desire. Pouring some of the content of the bottle on his fingers, he warmed it up before reaching down and spreading his legs wide for Wooyoung to see. With one hand, he moved his panties to the side to expose his puckered hole, as soon as his finger traced the entrance, a gasp escaped him. He had been aching for some pleasure all day and although he would have preferred his master to do it, he could make do with himself.

A moan passed by his lips as he pressed his middle finger inside oh so slowly. Once it reached the last knuckle, he quickly pulled it out and pushed it back in, trying to get himself adjusted as quickly as possible. A pace was set that had him whimpering quietly. His fingers were never enough for him. Not like Wooyoung’s longer and thicker fingers that pressed against his walls so nicely. The entire time he felt his master’s eyes burning into his skin. He took the chance to look up and see he was already looking at his face, making direct eye contact.

“Faster.” Was all he said. Yeosang knew better than to fight back now. Just like he asked, he added another finger and began to thrust them in himself faster. The tips of his fingers began searching for that special spot inside, pressing against his walls while looking for it. It made him dizzy when his fingers brushed past it. His knees were all the way to his chest so he was spread out. Without permission, he added a third finger and began to stretch himself out, occasionally brushing against his prostate again and again. Wooyoung didn’t mind though. Not with the plan he had in mind. Yeosang’s back arched beautifully, his breath getting heavier and moans getting louder as he continued to move his fingers inside him and press them against the spot inside him that made him feel crazy.

“I-I’m so close, sir.”

A beat went by.

“ _Stop._ ” Yeosang was not only confused but horrified. His fingers stopped moving inside him, staring at the blue haired boy. “Pull them out.”

A whine escaped the kitten as his fingers pulled out so slowly, drenched in lube and his hole spasming from wanting to be filled again. He could have sworn her heard a _cute_ coming from the end of the bed.

“Here is the game we are going to play, kitten. You will finger yourself until you’re close, so so close… So close it’s painful,” he paused to rest his chin on his hand, “and you’ll stop and pull your fingers out when I say to… Right before you can cum. And you will keep doing it for as long as I say so.” So he had to edge himself. He whined loudly and threw his head back in frustration. He _knew_ Wooyoung liked to play with him. He also knew that he was going to be there for a while, not being able to cum.

They waited in silence for a few moments until Wooyoung was sure his orgasm died down. In that time Yeosang tried to get him to come closer. He would lift his hips slightly to show him even more of his wet hole or arch his back so his pert nipples were pointing to the ceiling. Neither seemed to work though.

“Again.” Yeosang’s fingers were immediately back inside as if he never took them out. Wooyoung loved it. He loved how red Yeosang’s face was, how much he shook, how red his cock was from no stimulation, and how open he was just on his own fingers. It was a vicious cycle. _Stop. Again. Stop. Again. Stop. Again._ All until Yeosang was crying and so painfully hard. At this point, soft pleas were escaping the brunette’s lips. He had since managed to fit a fourth finger inside him, his hole stretching beautifully around them. The boy was practically bent in half while doing it, his eyes either closed or looking at his fingers disappear inside him. Sometimes he would attempt to move, and the leash would tug on his neck, causing him to choke slightly. Other times he would glance at Wooyoung who was perfectly calm and collected. Just watching him ruin himself. The view must have been nice because Yeosang could feel how wet the area was by the excess lube.

“You must really like this huh?” Yeosang looked at him with hooded eyes as if to question him. “You like me watching you? Forcing you to edge yourself while I simply sit here. Look at you, kitten. You’re so spread out and open for me. You’ve got four fingers inside you. I wonder how much more of this you can take.” That caused a loud whine to escape him.

“No no no. Master please.” Tears ran down his cheeks at the thought of being edged one more time. His cock already leaked massive amounts of pre-cum. “I’ve been so good master. I-I’ve been a good boy. Please. Please.” Wooyoung just laughed at how desperate he was becoming. He liked it though. Crawling over to Yeosang who looked at him with glossy doe eyes, he gently pulled Yeosang’s hand out of himself and untied the leash from the headboard. Yeosang looked so desperate, giving him pleading eyes. Wooyoung ignored it and pulled on his leash as he moved back once again. Yeosang followed, crawling on his hands and knees like the kitten he was.

“I’m going to let you cum, but only by riding my thigh. You can’t touch yourself at all. You will cum from the friction alone. Okay, kitten? Oh, and leave your panties on. I want you to make a mess of them.” He spoke as the brunette positioned himself on his thigh. Yeosang hissed as he sat, the lace of his panties plus the leather of his master’s pants feeling too good against his oversensitive length. He was sure if he wasn’t so into his head, he would be embarrassed by the request. One of the blue haired male’s hands trailed up the stockings on his legs and the other took a hold of his leash before tugging on it hard, causing Yeosang to moan.

“Get to it, pet.” His voice was stern, turning Yeosang on even more. The brunette’s hands found the other’s shoulders as he began to slowly roll his hips. His cock was so sensitive against the fabric in between them. The elder’s back arched after one particular thrust made the lace of his panties drag over the head of his cock.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

Wooyoung tugged on the leash harder, causing a whimper to escape his kitten. It made it harder for Yeosang to properly grind against his thigh since he had to sit up straight to not be choked. Then again, that was probably what Wooyoung wanted. Yeosang glanced at him to see a wide smirk on his face.

“Good boy.” One of Wooyoung’s hands came to his bony hip, helping him drag himself against the leather of his pants. Yeosang moans got louder and his hips began to move in an unsteady rhythm.

“I-I’m close, master.” He muttered out as Wooyoung tugged in the leash again. Wooyoung was enjoying this more than he would be willing to admit. This wasn’t about him though. This was about breaking Yeosang down.

“Cum for me kitten.” Once he finally had permission he did. A lot. He could feel the inside of his underwear become sticky as his whole body shook through the orgasm. All the while Wooyoung looked at him, pulling him close as Yeosang breathed hard against his shoulder.

“You did so good for me, kitten.” The blue haired male reached up to undo the collar connected to the leash and set it aside. Yeosang stayed in his lap, trying to regain his breath as Wooyoung just held him close, nosing into his hair. “So good. Thank you, Yeosang.” All he got was a hum in return.

Soon he was pushed back, their eyes meeting. Yeosang’s was obviously worn out and glossed over but Wooyoung’s seemed fine. In fact, he seemed unbothered.

“Let me clean you up, okay?” He asked as he already began to undress him. The ears came off first and soon he was going for the garter belt.

“Please.”


	3. Yunho x Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindy back at it with a Yunsang.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thanks again to Atinydokii for beta reading all of this.

It wasn’t every day that they managed to get a free day. They always had a busy schedule, moving from dance practice rooms to stages in a matter of hours. Getting only a few hours of sleep in the car or on the floor of one of their waiting rooms. It wasn’t an easy train of life but nobody would catch Yunho complaining about it.

But he did like it when they got to slack off all day, everyone indulging themselves in their own vices. Nothing ever extreme. Maybe some lengthy gaming sessions which would result in sore butts and dry eyes. Or maybe just them going to the nearest convenience store to buy the greasiest snacks and binge watch the newest drama that everybody is talking about.

Whatever he decided to do, Yunho had all the time to do it today and just thinking about that freedom made him smile. It was still too early in the morning to do anything anyway, he thought as he was rolling around in his bed, legs getting tangled in his blanket. Even if his eyes were still closed, Yunho’s hands were looking for his phone which he threw on his bed last night without any care in the world. It took him a few minutes to finally find it, tucked between the mattress and the headboard, and once it wasn’t upside-down anymore, Yunho finally opened one eye and started scrolling mindlessly through his apps.

Yunho let his mind wander about while his fingers were busy typing and clicking on all sorts of links. It was pointless, really, but it did wonders on his brain to just absorb everything the internet was ready to feed him. He didn’t even realise the time passing by, shifting from one side to another when his arm or the top of his thighs were too dull to be comfortable. At some point, his whole body was screaming at him to stop laying in his bed and with a groan, he reluctantly pulled himself up. Shifting from a horizontal position to a more vertical one didn’t mean Yunho had to stop his time-wasting activity and after yawning loudly, he just went back on his phone.

It was the sound of a door opening and then closing softly that got Yunho to eventually take his eyes off his screen and what greeted him was nothing he was expecting. Yunho was reading to greet San back in their shared room but instead was Yeosang waiting by the door, wrapped in Yunho’s bright yellow hoodie. The piece of clothing already too big for Yunho was devastatingly huge on the smaller boy and Yunho would be lying if it didn’t stir something in his belly.

“Is everything okay Yeosangie?” asked Yunho when he saw that the younger man didn’t move from his place, back resting on the door. His hands were barely picking out of his sleeves and he crossed them in front of him as if he was suddenly shy.

Yunho felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears becoming hot when his gaze travelled over the small figure and his eyes fell on his milky legs totally on display. Yunho swallowed loudly his saliva, almost choking on it when his brain suggested that maybe Yeosang wasn’t wearing anything else under this hoodie. Or if he did, it was short enough to be hidden by the clothing. To be honest, both options made his heart beat faster. 

“Can I ask you a favour hyung?” asked Yeosang back and the older was quick to nod. “Sure, tell me what you need and if I can help, I’ll gladly do it.” Yunho was surprised by how stable his voice sounded when his heart was already beating so loudly.

Yeosang’s socked feet slid across the floor and in a matter of seconds, he was kneeling on the bed next to Yunho, sitting on his heels. Yunho hold a breath when the hoodie bunched up on Yeosang’s thighs, exposing more pale skin, stretching against it, bright yellow popping against his smooth legs. It was becoming more obvious by the second that Yeosang wasn’t wearing anything under this hoodie and Yunho started to understand where all of this were leading to.

Now that he was closer to him, Yunho could see Yeosang’s dark pupils and it was another hint on what type of favour the younger was going to ask. Yeosang seemed to hesitate for a moment, fingers twisting the hem of the sleeves before he leaned towards Yunho. One of Yeosang’s hands landed right above Yunho’s knee using it as support while he tipped more and more into Yunho’s personal space.

“I need someone to fuck me deep and hard,” whispered Yeosang and even though Yunho expected this kind of request, it was still a shock to hear such filthy words fall out of Yeosang’s angelic lips. “Do you think you can do that for me? Make me feel good and full?”

Again, it was hard to swallow for Yunho but he still managed to shake his head. “Yeah,” he breathed, turning his head to face the younger “I want to make you feel good.”

There was something about Yeosang that made it almost impossible to decline any of his requests. Maybe it was his devilish grin hidden by his angelic glow. Maybe it was his hooded eyes that stayed a bit too long on Yunho’s lips. Maybe Yunho was just whipped for Yeosang.

Whatever it was, Yunho didn’t care. All he wanted was to please Yeosang and his hands seemed to fall on the younger’s hips by themselves when Yeosang went to straddle his legs. Yunho’s phone was long forgotten. Once again thrown away on the bed but it wasn’t of any importance. “Do it then,” said Yeosang, getting closer to his hyung but not close enough to actually do anything. “Ruin me.”

The smile that splayed Yeosang’s lips made something snapped in Yunho’s brain while the words made him shiver and before he knew it, Yunho was already kissing Yeosang. His lips weren’t the fullest but they always were so soft and they left an after taste of cherries on Yunho’s tongue. They moved in tandem, pulling when the other were pushing, falling in a languid rhythm that was just enough to build the heat in Yunho’s stomach.

Yeosang was the first one to pull away, breathing hard against Yunho’s lips, sweat already starting to bead on his forehead. Yunho was fascinated by the younger’s natural beauty. As they were both catching their breaths, Yunho took his time to take a look at Yeosang. The eight of them often laughed at his nickname “Visual that came from heaven” but the older had to admit that at this very moment, Yeosang really did deserve it.

Every feature of his face was perfect, from the tip of his round nose to the dip of his cupid bow, everything from the young man was enticing. He was especially beautiful now that his pupils were properly blown wide, his birthmark in full display and framing the said pupils, but also with already bruised lips. Yunho couldn’t help himself but cage his face between his huge palms, hands almost bigger than Yeosang’s whole face and just appreciate the softness of his skin between his fingertips.

Yeosang then wrapped his hand around one of Yunho’s wrists and pushed it so the older’s fingers were tracing the curves of his lips. His tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick shyly at them and Yunho stopped moving, enthralled by the way his muscle was moving around his digits. Growing bolder, Yeosang flattened out his tongue and welcomed two of Yunho’s long fingers between his lips, sucking on them as his life depended on it. 

Yunho was at the same time amused and so turned on to see Yeosang’s lips stretched around his fingers. He let a small laugh escaped his lips when Yeosang flicked his tongue between them but it fell short when a long strip of saliva started to drip at the corner of Yeosang’s mouth. Yeosang has always been a messy eater but it had a whole meaning when they were in the bedroom. Yunho’s brain almost shut down when the younger pushed another finger in his mouth, lips now obscenely taut around Yunho’s hand.

The younger hummed in satisfaction when he managed to fit the third digit in his mouth, lips so tight around them, it sent little shivers of pain mixed with arousal in his jaw. Yunho started to move tentatively his fingers in and out of Yeosang’s mouth and for a few minutes, he was hypnotized by the way they slid so easily between his lips. He pushed them as far as he could, slowly so the younger could always stop him if it was too much but he never did, welcoming his fingers until he couldn’t push them further. They held eye contact for a few seconds and Yunho could feel Yeosang smiling when the older finally understood that gag reflexes didn’t apply to Yeosang.

“Fuck,” was the only word Yunho could say before Yeosang released his hand from his mouth just to put it between his legs. Yunho swore again when he understood that the younger wasn’t indeed wearing anything under his hoodie. Yeosang still had a grip on Yunho’s wrist and without even blinking, he guided the older immediately to his entrance. Yunho’s fingers were slicked with spit and it was just enough for him to easily push his index inside the smaller man.

His finger slid in without any resistance and Yunho had to take a deep breath when another thought down onto him. “Did you prep yourself in advance?” he asked in a small voice, incredulous. Yeosang bit his lips. They were an angry shade of red and covered with spit -just like his chin.

“Yeah,” he answered with a giggle, hips gyrating to feel Yunho’s finger moving inside of him. “Was thinking of you when I did it.” 

The confession earned him a second finger and he gasped from the suddenness of it but kept moving his hips. Yunho tried to stop him with his free hand still on his hip but the sweet sounds that were coming from him convinced him otherwise. Plus the friction he was getting from all of this wasn’t negligible so he just let the boy work for it. The smuggest smirk grazed Yeosang’s lips before he leaned forward and gripped Yunho’s shoulder with unexpected strength.

For a moment, Yunho thought he was going to kiss him again but the younger man just put his forehead against Yunho’s, breath crashing against his lips. “Was thinking about your fingers,” said Yeosang, voice slurred by the building heat in his stomach. The words spurred Yunho to meet him at every thrust of his hips, bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

“I almost cried of frustration because mine weren’t-” Yeosang let out a loud moan when Yunho managed to brush over his prostate, body clenching for a second. His thighs started to shake and he stopped to move his hips because he knew better to stop himself now. He didn’t want to come simply with Yunho’s fingers, he wanted more than that. He deserved more than that. The younger boy brushed his hands over Yunho’s shoulders, then over neck just to bury them in his hair, tugging slightly on the strands.

“They weren’t… _enough_ ,” he finally whispered and that was the last straw for Yunho who felt these words right through his dick. Luckily for him, he was wearing large sweatpants so his cock wasn’t crushed against rough fabric but he definitely needed to get out of his pyjamas.

He took his fingers out which earned him a groan from Yeosang but he simply smiled to the other man before bending on the side to rummage in the drawer of his night table. “I don’t mind fingering you,” he casually said before wiping his fingers on his blanket while his other hand was fishing a condom and a little bottle of lube, “but you said you wanted to be fucked deep and hard and I don’t want to brag but my dick is largely bigger than my fingers.”

He then brandished the wrapper proudly in front of Yeosang who just rolled his eyes playfully and took it from him with a faint smile on his face. “You really know how to sweet talk to your partner.” Yunho just shrugged, cocking his head on the side with a playful grin. Yeosang wasted no time in pushing the blanket and Yunho’s pants aside. He, however, didn’t bother to take Yunho’s pants all the way down, just enough so his dick would spring free. Yunho was already hard from Yeosang’s dirty words but his dick twitched when he saw the younger’s hands around it. The sleeves of the hoodie he was still wearing were covering most of his fingers, leaving him with adorable sweater paws. Sweater paws which were circling his dick in the most obscene way. Yeosang felt that and laughed airly before opening the wrapper and putting the condom on top of Yunho’s dick. He then rolled it down, letting the fabric of the hoodie brushed against the sensitive skin, eliciting a few hisses from the older.

But he quickly made up for the teasing once the condom was in place by flattening his tongue once more and tracing along the vein on the underside of Yunho’s dick. It tore a few sighs from Yunho and a loud moan when he started to suck on the tip. They locked eyes over Yunho’s dick and without hesitation, Yeosang started to take him in his mouth. He went slowly and still, Yunho had to fist the sheet next to him to refrain himself from bucking his hips into the warmth of Yeosang’s mouth. It seemed like hours had passed before Yunho felt Yeosang’s nose brushed against his happy trail and he just shivered and sighed because of how good and how hot he felt, snuggled tightly in Yeosang’s throat.

The younger stayed like this until his lungs screamed for air and he didn’t even bother to pull out completely, just enough for him to take a deep breath before going back down. The older groaned every time it happened and it was only when he felt Yeosang trying to swallow around his shaft that he asked him to stop. “If you want me to fuck you, you really need to stop, and now.” It wasn’t an order, more like a plea, because Yunho wasn’t going to lie, everything was a bit overwhelming for him right now.

Yeosang obeyed nonetheless. He let go of Yunho’s dick with a loud pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip and tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t even care to wipe neither the saliva nor the tears away. Yeosang went immediately for a kiss, and Yunho could only taste rubber on Yeosang’s tongue instead of the usual cherries. He made a face when they separated and it made Yeosang laugh before flopping on his back next to Yunho. Yeosang then extended his arms towards Yunho, a sly smirk on his face. “As I said earlier, come here and ruin me, now.” And Yunho felt his dick twitched again at these words.

He didn’t argue -why would he?- and snaked his way between Yeosang’s legs. He was now hovering above the smaller boy and if the sight of tousled hair and hooded eyes Yeosang wasn’t the most erotic thing he ever saw in his life, he might have been lying. Yunho stole a kiss before sitting on his heels so he could take off his t-shirt. He didn’t miss the overall look Yeosang gave him, nor did he miss the little sound of approval the younger made. It boosted Yunho’s ego and once the t-shirt was on the floor, he grabbed his dick to guide it to Yeosang’s entrance. 

The glide was smooth and they both shivered when Yunho bottomed out in one slow thrust. When Yeosang whispered to him that he could move, Yunho planted one of his hands on the bed to get some leverage and with the other one, he bunched up the hoodie just he could get a clear view of his shaft disappearing into Yeosang’s heat. He started with a slow rhythm, both of them already pretty worked up because of their foreplays. “ _Fuck_ ,” gasped Yeosang after a slightly harsher thrust, “you’re so _big_ , hyung.” And oh boy, did this simple sentence boost Yunho’s ego once more.

Then, he did again. Harsher but still gentle, savouring every moan and every cry the younger was ready to give him. One particular roll of Yunho’s hips made Yeosang’s back arch off the bed in a sweet whine and Yunho still busy looking at himself gasped at the same time. “Damn Yeosangie,” he breathed, his hand now busy tracing something on Yeosang’s stomach. “I can see it, right here.”

Yeosang wanted to ask something but Yunho did it again, this sinful roll of hips and it was like the breath was knocked out of his lungs again. “How does it feel Sangie to know I can see my dick moving in you?” This time it was Yeosang’s turn to feel his dick twitching at these words and the only coherent answer he could give Yunho was a long drawn out moan.

“Do you feel so full you can’t even answer me Yeosangie?” asked Yunho, still rolling his hips faster and faster, mesmerised by the outline of his cock pushing on Yeosang’s skin. Yeosang was incapable of uttering any intelligible words and just agreed with a shaky nod. He let himself be guided, relying solely on Yunho to reach his release. Yunho took one look at Yeosang who was now biting on his sleeves, drool smeared almost everywhere on his face and soaking the hem of the hoodie, and he knew the younger was already gone. The dancer then took Yeosang’s dick in his hand and tried to match his thrusts with the flick of his wrist just to give him that little push over the edge.

Yeosang came with a muffled scream all over Yunho’s hoodie and the older followed him with only a few more thrusts due to the boy clenching over him. None of them moved for a few seconds, dizzy by their orgasms but soon enough too many things were making them uncomfortable. Yunho pulled off, took care of the condom then he waddled, butt naked to the bathroom to fetch a clean cloth to help Yeosang clean himself. When he came back the younger was already dozing off so Yunho was even more careful, wiping most of Yeosang’s cum off his stomach and helping the younger taking off the hoodie.

He just let everything fall to the floor and laid back on his bed, next to Yeosang, curling over him as if the younger was some kind of plushie. The bedroom was once again silent and Yunho could feel himself falling asleep.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?” answered Yunho, almost already gone.

“Sorry about the hoodie.”


	4. Mingi x Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more domestic and I loved writing it! Hope you enjoy! This is written by Atinydokii!

All that could be heard in their shared room was panting and the sound of lips smacking against each other. Mingi’s large hands held the hips of the boy on top of him while Yeosang ran his hands through long locks of hair. Nothing separated them except the thin fabric of the boxers they wore.

Their lips met in a slow dance, just basking in each other’s touch as tongue’s began to interact. Yeosang licked through Mingi’s mouth, trying to dominate the kiss only to be beaten when Mingi lightly sucked on the muscle, causing a soft moan to escape the smaller. The younger smirked in their kiss, his large hands moving down to grip at the meat of Yeosang’s thighs, wanting to feel every inch. 

“You always sound so cute.” Mingi’s low voice whispered in his ear before his lips went back to work and kissing the sensitive spot under his ear. They then traveled down to his shoulder where he sucked a bright red mark. 

“S-shut up.” It only retrieved a laugh against his skin before the taller pulled back. His hands moved up to his ass, gripping it through his boxers and spreading his cheeks. The elder let out a whine at it. “Please take them off. Stop teasing.”

“I’m not teasing baby.” He paused as he moved his hands to his stomach, watching it twitch before his hands moved up, splaying out over his chest and brushing his nipples. Yeosang jumped at that. “I’m just appreciating how sensitive you are.” 

In retaliation, he sat up a bit on top of Mingi and rolled his hips on his crotch, getting a groan out of him. “Oops.” He said before doing it again and again. A pair of hands firmly gripping his hips stopped him. 

“Why are you in such a hurry? We have all the time in the world, baby.” He sat up, keeping the smaller in his lap before leaning in and licking a thick stripe across one of the hardening nubs. He was oh so sensitive there. Mingi knew all of the spots that made him writhe in his hold and used it to his advantage. A deep moan escaped him as he threads his fingers in his hair, holding him against his chest as he began to nibble on the pink spot. Mingi could have sworn he heard a curse leave the elder’s lips. 

Mingi began to tug on his boxers, much to Yeosang’s excitement which was evident in the way he eagerly helped himself out of them. Hands cupped Yeosang’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss as Mingi removes his own underwear and threw it to the side somewhere, not even paying attention to where it landed. Instead his hands searched for the items already set aside for them. 

A bottle of vanilla scented lube and a condom was pulled closer. Mingi briefly broke the kiss, handing the bottle to the other. 

“Open yourself for me, yeah?” 

“Don’t want to work huh?” Yeosang rolled his eyes before pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. Mingi stroked his own cock, smirking at him. 

“I just think it’s hot when you do it.” With his free hand, he pulled the other back down into a sloppy kiss. Yeosang reached back and slowly circled his hole with his finger. The moan was swallowed by the kiss as his middle finger was pushed in to the first knuckle. Pretty noises continued to escape him as he began to push and pull out his finger. It wasn’t long until another was added and he began to scissor himself. Feeling himself hard enough, he took his hand off himself and move them to both of Yeosang’s cheeks to spread them, allowing the elder’s fingers to go even deeper. At this point, Yeosang was just panting into Mingi’s mouth. 

Another finger was added, causing him to break the kiss and throw his head back. Mingi reached over, feeling Yeosang’s fingers as they thrusted in and out of himself. His fingers were thin yet lengthy. They didn’t stretch him out the way he wished, but it was good enough. Nothing compared to Mingi’s fingers of course. The younger’s could always reach places Yeosang could only dream of reaching with his short ones. 

He pushed his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out. The smaller reached for the condom, opening it and rolling it onto Mingi’s cock.

“I want to ride you.” He raised an eyebrow at Mingi who only nodded. 

“I for sure won’t stop you.” Yeosang scoffed before standing on his knees and lining himself up with his cock. Oh so slowly, he began to lower himself onto him. “God damn, hyung.” Mingi hissed and grabbed onto his hips once he bottomed out. His back was arched so beautifully as he let out a deep breath.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Yeosang leaned forward, resting his hands on the other’s chest. “You always fill me up… so well.” Maybe that sentence made Mingi’s ego grow. In response, he barely bucked his hips up, causing a loud moan to escape the surprised boy. “H-Hey!”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist, baby.” He licked his lips, hands trailing from his hips to his stomach, then up to his sensitive chest. Mingi loved every inch of him. Yeosang rolled his eyes once more and repositioned himself before lifting almost all the way off his cock then pushing back down. It brought a punched out moan from both of them. Yeosang began to slowly bounce on him, setting a steady pace until… 

_Buzz...Buzz…_

They both stopped and looked at the phone that belonged to Yeosang. The caller ID showed it was Wooyoung who was calling. He had almost forgotten Wooyoung went out shopping that day. Yeosang was about to decline it before Mingi grabbed his wrist, causing him to look at the taller with confusion. 

“Answer it.”

“What?

“Answer it.”

“No-“

“Come on. I’m sure he would love to hear you moaning.”

“Mingi I-“

“You aren’t allowed to cum until you answer the phone and talk to him.”

Yeosang let out a whine at that, throwing his head back in frustration. Mingi was so hard to fight with because he never gave in.

“Fine. Don’t try anything cheeky.” His face was bright red as he picked up the phone, putting it against his ear. “Hello?”

 _”Yeosang-Hyung! What are you up to?”_ The voice on the other side of the line was so loud, only adding to his frustration. 

“I’m just sitt-“ He was cut off as Mingi rolled his hips up, catching him off guard. He managed to hold in a moan, giving Mingi the dirtiest look. “Just sitting here.” 

_”Oh good! I need your opinion.”_ Once again Mingi moved, his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. Yeosang glared at him, realizing the game they were about to play. Mingi only smirked in return, motioning for him to continue talking. 

“Yeah? W-With what?” Mingi’s hands began to travel all over his body once more, one hand coming up His chest to begin thumbing at his nipples. Yeosang bit his bottom lip harshly, trying to keep himself under control while he felt a large hand spread his cheeks before slapping one of them. Yeosang knew too well what that meant. 

Leaning forward on one hand, he began to slowly bounce up and down on the thick length once more. Mingi was just so _big_. He touched places inside him that no one else could. He spread him open so well. It was so hard to stay quiet, especially since he was usually loud when in bed with him. 

_”I’m trying to pick out an outfit. First is the t-shirt,”_ Yeosang’s breath hitched as Mingi pinched one of his hardened nipples. It seemed Wooyoung paused for a moment, almost making Yeosang worry until he spoke again. _”Should I get the red one or green one?”_

“W-why not both?” Yeosang was hoping to get this over quickly. He wasn’t sure how quiet he could be with the brunette’s cock still moving in and out of him. Not only that, but Mingi began to slowly play with his most sensitive spots. One of his hands continued to play with his nipple while the other began to lightly scratch against the inside of his thigh. That wasn’t even the worst part. The taller had since pulled the other down slightly to begin sucking on his neck, where he was really sensitive. 

_”I only want to get one, hyung.”_

”Red. Just pick red.” The brunette was quick to speak once Wooyoung stopped. He heard a snort escape from the person under him, so he squeezed around his length in retaliation, earning a moan from Mingi. 

Two could play that game. Mingi sat back, looking at the mess Yeosang was slowly becoming. His breath was getting louder and his hips were stuttering. Not to mention his cock was bright red and leaking against his stomach. It was obvious Yeosang was trying his best to continue riding him while also maintain his composure.

 _”Ok. Black or white pants?”_ The blonde on the other end asked innocently. He had to admit that Yeosang found this turning him on more than it should. The possibility of Wooyoung hearing the moans from him, the sounds of sex coming through the phone, the possibility of getting caught was exhilarating. As far as Yeosang knew, Wooyoung was clueless about it. 

“Wh- Ah!” Yeosang let out a loud moan when Mingi pulled him down while pushing up, burying himself deep inside the smaller. 

_”Yeosang? You alright, hyung?”_ If the other didn’t know by then he knew now. That didn’t stop Mingi from grinding his hips into Yeosang. 

“I-I’m fine. Just, ah- go with white.” He began to whimper in pleasure despite how hard he was trying to hold it back. Mingi began to thrust into him, leaving Yeosang to just bounce against his skin. 

_”Sounds like Mingi is doing a good job over there.”_ That made his eyes widen, his head coming forward again. 

“W-wha…” 

_”Thanks for the help, hyung. Give Mingi a kiss for me.”_ Wooyoung hung up before Yeosang could respond. The first thing he did after dropping his phone was stare at Mingi. Then the cheeky bastard thrusted up hard into him again. Now that he was off the phone, he could moan as loud as he wanted. 

“Y-You planned this!” Yeosang leaned forward when Mingi reached behind, spreading his ass for better access. Mingi felt the other’s hot breaths against his sweaty skin.

“I did. Surprise. I hoped he would stay on the phone longer though.” He repositioned himself, putting his feet on the bed before he began to pound into the elder. “I wanted him to hear how loud my baby gets.” Yeosang’s cries of pleasure were being muffled by Mingi’s neck. Having none of that, he let go of one of his cheeks and pulled him up by the hair. 

“You can be mad after. Let me hear you now that I can finally fuck you as hard as I want to, hyung.” Mingi let go of his hair to go back to spreading him, pleased that Yeosang stayed with his head up. His eyes were closed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and breathing hard between moans. 

It always felt like heaven when Mingi was inside the brunette. His walls squeezed him so tightly, pleasuring his cock in every way. It was almost like Yeosang was made to take him, and he found it hard not to whenever he could. Not only that, but he was so sensitive to touch, evident by his reactions while on the phone. 

“I-I’m going to k-kill you- ah!” Mingi’s cock thrust into his prostate, causing him to almost scream. “R-Right there!” His head was thrown back as Mingi continued to assault his prostate.

Mingi lowered his hand to Yeosang’s hole, feeling himself slide in and out of him along with the sticky lube dripping out of him. He could also feel him begin to shake and spasm, tightening around the thick length inside him. “Are you about to cum, baby?” 

At that moment, all anger fake or not disappeared into pure pleasure. 

“ _Please._ ” The desperation is his voice rang through Mingi’s head, almost becoming drunk off of it. With the confession, his large hand wrapped around Yeosang’s leaking cock, sensitive to the touch. He gave a few strokes as he spoke.

“Cum for me, hyung.” With a lust filled whine along with the help from Mingi’s hand, his load landed across both his stomach and Mingi’s chest. Meanwhile the taller raced for his own orgasm while fucking Yeosang through his own. After a few more, Mingi came with a low groan into the rubber. 

The smell of sex and their panting was the only thing that filled the air for quite a bit. That was, until the silence was broken by the smaller’s voice. 

“So you put Wooyoung up to this..?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t stop talking.” 

“I can’t believe you.”

“I love you too.”

### 

_Buzz...Buzz…_

Mingi groaned as the noise woke him up. He was reminded of another presence by the weight he felt upon his chest. Although drowsy, he quickly reached for the phone, answering it and pressing it against his ear. 

“Hello?” His voice was low and gruff, tiredness still evident as his head hit the pillow once more. 

_”Hyung! I take it since you just woke up it all went well?”_ The voice on the other line rang out in a teasing tone. 

“Yes it did. Are you calling for a thank you or something?” Mingi looked down at the sleeping boy on his chest. His lips were slightly parted and eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks. Every now and then his nose would twitch ever so slightly. It was so cute. 

_”Maybe. I must admit, he did a good job of trying to hide it. You must have done something harsh for him to lose it like that.”_ It caused a soft chuckle to escape Mingi who once again had his eyes closed. 

“He’s normally so loud. I was impre-“ Suddenly, the phone was out of his hand, now against the ear of a very tired brunette. 

“Wooyoung… If you ever cockblock me again… I will kill you.” Yeosang was too tired for his voice to hold any venom. Mingi could hear the hyena like laughter from the other end of the phone. 

_”Yeah Yeah Hyung. You know you enjoyed it.”_ Yeosang’s tired eyes narrowed before closing once again and resting his head against Mingi’s chest again. 

“Bye.” Without waiting for a response, he hung up and put Mingi’s phone back on the nightstand next to them. 

“I didn’t get to say bye.” Mingi feigned a pout, earning a glare of disbelief from the smaller. 

“Too bad. You woke me up.” Yeosang laid his head on the other’s bare chest once more, ear resting right above his heart beat. A soft sigh escaped him when he felt long fingers roam through his hair. 

“Sorry, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“I was planning on it.” Mingi hummed, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head. 

“Sleep well.”


	5. Hongjoong x Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a conflict in schedules, I (atinydokii) am posting this chapter even though we have been taking turns. I hope you enjoy this one <3

Yeosang didn’t even know it existed until Hongjoong had brought it up. _Edible body paint_. At first he didn’t see the appeal in it and just assumed since Hongjoong was an artsy person that it was something he was into. That was until he looked into it a bit more. 

He wondered what his body would look like painted in different colors. He wondered how the tones of the paint would mix with his smooth skin. Needless to say, he was all for it. The smile it put on his lover’s face made one appear on his own. 

Unfortunately, it was something they couldn’t find at any stores around them. That meant they had to order it online and hope it got there sooner rather than later. They were both antsy for it, Yeosang more than he wanted to admit. Just the thought of Hongjoong licking the liquid off his sweaty skin had the brunette holding back a moan. 

The boy felt his phone buzz next to him, prompting him to reach over and unlock it. 

**Hongjoong <3**  
_The package came in. I’ll be home in thirty minutes. When I get there, I want you laying on the kitchen table wearing nothing. Sound good, baby? ;*_

Yeosang could feel his ears turn red at the thought. Even his jeans got a little tighter while reading the text. Yeosang was quick to reply with a _yes_ before standing up and going to their table. Why Hongjoong wanted his bare ass on the space they eat, he didn’t know. He wasn’t going to question it though. The brunette moved the shakers along with some centerpieces off their table before wiping it off with a clean towel. 

Next was to get rid of his clothes. He did so in their shared bedroom so that he can stow it away in the laundry basket. A sigh escaped his pink lips once his cock sprung free from it’s confinement’s, already turned on. He checked his phone, seeing he maybe had ten minutes before Hongjoong got home. With those ten minutes, the brunette made his way to the kitchen and laid down on the table that was cold against his skin, running his hands over himself. He imagined the look of hunger he would see in the elder’s eyes and the way he may paint a pretty picture on his lithe stomach. 

His hand found his half hard cock begging to be touched while his finger circled around his nipple. Yeosang began to stroke himself to relieve some of the discomfort, moaning softly when his thumb ran over the head where pre cum was spilling over. The sound of the door opening was the only thing that stopped him. Immediately, his hands were to his sides, his face bright pink from embarrassment. 

“My my. You never disappoint.” Yeosang looked over and met eyes with Hongjoong who was holding a box in one arm. He set it down before walking over, placing a cold hand on his chest that made him jump. “So beautiful.” He mumbled while dragging his fingertips down his chest, his stomach, and against the inside of his thighs. A small gasp escaped the brunette as he followed the red head’s hands. 

“You ready to try this out?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled the box over and opened it. Inside was a few tubes of the edible paint along with some brushes and a plastic plate for what Yeosang assumed was to put the paint on.

“You’re not going to get undressed?” His voice came out quieter than he would have hoped, causing the other to laugh. 

“No. Tonight is just about you, baby. You’re my masterpiece.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other’s softly. A moan passed through as Yeosang brought his hands up to card through the bright red locks of hair. Hongjoong’s tongue pushed against his mouth which Yeosang happily let in. His tongue traced across his teeth and the roof of his mouth before pressing against his own. The younger swore he could get drunk off of his lips alone.

The kiss was broken by a loud gasp from the boy on the table when he felt the elder’s hand wrap around his sensitive length. 

“You’re excited for this too, huh?” He smiled at the nod in response before letting go and holding the tubes of paint out. “I’ll let you pick the first color.” 

Sitting up a bit on his forearms, he looked at the various colors Hongjoong had bought. He wasn’t sure where to start as he knew all of them would be used before the night was over. 

“G-Green.” He looked for Hongjoong’s approval. 

“Perfect.” He said before setting the other colors down and opening the tube. He then took the plastic plate and squeezed some out. It was a lot thinner than either of them expected, but it didn’t stop Hongjoong from taking one of the brushes, with the softest bristles he had ever felt by the way, and dipping it into the substance. 

“Hm… I don’t even know where to start, babe. Maybe your stomach?” Without hesitation, he painted a stroke of green across Yeosang’s belly button. Underneath the bristles his stomach twitched at the tickling sensation.

“Stay still.” He began to drag the paint across his skin, smoothing it out into a thin layer. He got some more and began to spread it to the side, letting the brush swirl against his smooth skin. Yeosang’s eyes were squeezed shut, trying his best not to move like he was asked to.

For what felt like hours, the brush continued to run over his skin in various patterns, the feeling of more paint being added making him shiver each time. It felt nice… Calming. Yeosang simply focused on the way the paint brush would lather the paint into his skin.

“Good boy. Let’s do another color. How about red?” It didn’t occur to him that he was expecting an answer until it was quiet and Yeosang felt nothing against him.

“Y-yes.” He opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach to see the edible paint resting against his skin. It wasn’t a specific picture. The strokes were random and all over his stomach, making more of a mess than anything. Yeosang was sure that it was about to get messier. 

Hongjoong leaned over him, a paintbrush covered in red hovering above his chest. A small heart was painted above his own beating one, causing a smile to appear on both of their faces and a small blush to appear on the apple’s of the brunette’s cheeks

“Cute.” The red head mumbled before going in once more and dragging more paint against the skin. Instead of giggles, gasps and light moans escaped him every time the brush would get close to his hard nipples. Hongjoong must have picked up on it because next thing Yeosang knew, the paint was being brushed directly over the hardened nubs, causing a loud and surprised moan to escape him.

The smirk on Hongjoong’s face only grew when he did the same to his other nipple and got a similar result. He let the brush idly circle the now bright red skin, teasing the younger who was arching into the touch. 

“How does it feel?” He asked before letting the brush trail to his sternum and doing light strokes there. 

“So good.” His skin felt like it was on fire and the only way for it to cool down was to let Hongjoong paint it. To Hongjoong, Yeosang was a beautiful canvas that he had the absolute pleasure of painting on. A bit of the red paint got on his finger so he licked it off, humming at the taste. It didn’t really have a flavor, but that didn’t matter. 

“You know what I think will look nice?” He grabbed the plate to get some more red paint on his brush. “I think your lips would look beautiful if they were red as well.” Yeosang licked his lips at the thought. 

“Please.” Was all he said before he sealed his lips shut and the paintbrush was swept over his lips. 

“Don’t lick it off.” When Hongjoong was done, it was all over his mouth. Not that he was trying to be precise, but the red liquid against his skin looked so breathtaking. He couldn’t resist wanting to make him look like more of a mess than he was.

Over the course of their little art project, Yeosang had begun to flush over his entire body. His tan skin now had a beautiful pink hue to it. The brush returned to idly stroke over the younger’s chest while he eyed the rest of his body. 

It was all beginning to get fuzzy for Yeosang. The stroke of the brush lulled him into comfort, his eyes closing and just focusing on the way his skin would react when the bristles got too close to a sensitive area.

In fact he never really noticed that Hongjoong had gotten another color out until he spoke. 

“Blue looks really nice on you.” The brunette whimpered as he painted a thick stripe on the inside of his sensitive thighs. Yeosang tried to press them together but the elder’s hand stops him. 

“Don’t.” Hongjoong didn’t even bother looking him in the eyes as he delicately painted circles onto his hip. By then he was so unbelievably hard from not being touched at all. The paint on his nipples only made him feel colder, the nubs hardening even more. It wasn’t until then he realized just how affected he was by this. 

“Look at how red your cock is baby… I wonder if I painted it blue, if it’ll turn purple.” Their brown eyes met for a second, Hongjoong looking for any objection in the other’s eyes. When he saw none, he took a thicker brush with some of the blue paint on it and painted a long line from right above his sack to the tip of his cock, right against the vein.

“A-ah!” Wow did that moan go straight to Hongjoong’s dick. His eyes narrowed with hunger as he brushed his length once again, except directly on the sensitive head, causing the boy on the table to arch his back. It wasn’t enough, just a little touch, but it was more than he had been getting. 

“So beautiful.” The red head mumbled before licking his lips and painting the inside of his thighs with the blue liquid once again. The elder decided to paint his name on the inside of his right thigh, claiming his lover. Yeosang had to hold on to the table to stop himself from trying to touch his erection, the knuckles turning white. Hongjoong must have noticed because he set the paint and the brushes aside before leaning down and brushing Yeosang’s bangs out of his face. 

“There’s only one more thing. Want to help?” His question was accompanied by a tilt of his head. 

“ _Yes._ ” The red head smiled before taking a hand in his own and guiding it down to his paint covered length. 

“I want you to cum for me. Add your cum to my masterpiece.” And god, he could’ve came from those words alone.

A loud moan passed through his painted lips when his hand finally wrapped around his length. The blue paint acted as a lube that made the glide easier as he stroked himself. Already pre cum was beginning to drop onto his stomach as his hand moved faster and faster. Meanwhile, he felt some paint being squirted directly onto his hole, causing him to jump from how cold it was. 

All he heard was a laugh before a tongue began to lick it up, his muscle contracting from the sudden friction. 

“F-fuck…” Yeosang whimpered out when he felt Hongjoong’s tongue breach inside of him. His hips began to press back against his tongue, trying to get it to reach even deeper. 

“H-Hongjoong-hyung. I-I need to cum.” The tongue retreated, making him whine but his hand never stopped. 

“Go ahead. Add to my masterpiece.” And with permission, he came all over his stomach and chest. The white liquid mixed beautifully with the red and green that already laid there. 

“Beautiful.” Hongjoong mumbled as Yeosang squeezed the last of his seed out. The red head let his finger scoop some of it up along with the paint and held it in front of the brunette’s lips. Without hesitation, his lips opened and he took the finger in his mouth, sucking gently on it. The paint barely had a taste to it, but the taste of his own cum along with it made him dizzy. His tongue made sure to clean the rest of his finger off while he felt the other lick up the mess on his stomach. 

Soon his fingers were replaced by his tongue as they exchanged the liquid in their mouths, the red paint on Yeosang’s lips spreading even more and getting on the elder’s lips. 

“You’re so beautiful. Thank you baby.” Hongjoong carded a hand through his brown locks. “Let’s get you in a bath.” 

With that, Yeosang smiled softly and gave a nod. 

“Thank you.”


	6. San x Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hindy speaking :)
> 
> So this is the last chapter of the Ruining Yeosang Agenda. The last one with San, hope everyone will enjoy it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to kudos and/or comments.
> 
> It was really nice to work with Atinydokii on this, I'm so glad we did this!
> 
> Take care of yourselves Atinys

Yeosang doesn’t think he’s really the narcissist type but when he takes another look in the full-length mirror, he has to admit he does look good. He is not used to wearing such expensive clothes and maybe it’s because of the horrendous price of the suit, but the fabric really feels nice under his fingertips. It hugs his body so nicely like a second skin, Yeosang just realises he might be feeling himself tonight.

And clearly, he is not the only one thinking the same thing. San’s lustful gaze which is travelling along his figure might also be a clue about all the dirty thoughts that are going through his mind. San is leaning against the bathroom door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He’s also wearing a crisp suit from a fancy designer but unlike Yeosang, he looks almost dangerous in it. White hair pushed out of his face, San looks more like a young CEO ready to take over the world rather than an idol going out for a fancy dinner with his band members.

They don’t talk for a moment, Yeosang checking his reflection in the mirror and San enjoying the view he has from behind. He doesn’t know why but sometimes he just wants to break the boy. Not in a mean way but make him feel so good, the older man would just forget his own name to have San’s name on his lips, all night. And it’s probably because of the stark contrast between Yeosang’s golden skin and the dark rich black of the suit or it’s because of his innocent smile but San wants to have fun tonight.

It’s only when Yeosang faces San that the dancer closes the distance between them, immediately running a hand through Yeosang’s brown locks. The older melts into the touch, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re really pretty,” says San, eyes grazing over Yeosang’s features almost in awe. He sees the blush spreading over Yeosang’s cheeks because of the compliment and the dark feeling in the pit of San’s stomach seems to spread over his guts. His grip tightens lightly in Yeosang’s hair but Yeosang doesn’t seem to mind.

He sends another smile to San before saying “You’re not that bad either.” And that’s all San needs to press his lips against Yeosang’s. It’s mostly just a slide of lips because they don’t have time to deepen the kiss but also because they don’t want to ruin their makeup. Not just yet. San, then, tugs slightly on Yeosang’s hair to break the kiss but stays close enough to keep their foreheads pressed together.

“Do you want to play with me tonight, hyung?” asks San after a small pause and the way Yeosang’s Adam's apple bobs and his body trembles in San’s grip is enough of an answer to make San smiles.

* * *

Yeosang can’t focus on anything that is being said to him.

The only thing he can hear and feel is the faint buzz of the vibrator inside of him and it makes his head fuzzy and his movements heavy. Mingi, on his right, lets out a loud bark of laugh escape his lips and it makes Yeosang jumps, absolutely lost in his own thoughts and sensations. The younger one put his hand on his hyung’s shoulder, hiccuping an excuse while he’s still laughing about god knows what and Yeosang tries to smile but it comes more like a grimace.

But Mingi doesn’t seem to notice and soon enough, he’s talking again with Seonghwa who’s sitting in front of him. The eight of them are loud, as usual, even in this really fancy restaurant where the company booked a table for them to celebrate their recent victory. They don’t notice the waiter right away because of how engrossed in their own jokes they are and even if he’s just standing on Yeosang’s left, the singer doesn’t notice either. He can’t. Not when he just tried to cross his legs in a dumb body reflex. He feels the vibrator shifting slightly in him and it gives him chills along his backbone. 

“Can I get you anything, sirs?” the waiter asks when he realises no one is going to see him. There is a pause when they all fumble with the menus and then they all take turns to order what seems the most appetizing for them on the piece of paper. When Yeosang’s turn comes, he’s ready to speak and be done with it as fast as he can.

“I’ll- _ah_ ,” a moan almost escapes his lips when he feels the toy vibrations going up but he manages to cover that as a cough. Yeosang can’t help but glance at San only to find him absolutely unbothered as if he wasn’t playing with the settings of the vibrator right now. Yeosang hates how composed and nonchalant he is about this situation. But he has to admit, the fact that only the both of them know about this arrangement is kind of thrilling. Yeosang might have taken more time that he thinks because all the members are looking at him now, waiting for his order. With an excuse, he manages to mumble what he wants, pointing pictures on the menu like a kid but no one makes any comments on that.

Time seems to pass like a blur. One second the waiter is taking everyone’s order and the next second, the table is covered in all kind of empty plates while Yunho and Jongho are waving their hands to have seconds. In the meantime, Yeosang can’t even use his chopsticks properly because of his shaking hands. San has been playing with the settings during the dinner, increasing the levels slowly throughout the whole night, being unforgiving every Yeosang made a suspect noise. There is only one thing in Yeosang’s mind right now and it’s to get out of those damned pants. They seem tighter than usual, merciless in the way they press on Yeosang’s hard dick.

He knows he’s sweating and he’s probably red in the face too. It’s a miracle that his members are too engrossed in the food on the table otherwise they would definitely have suspected something. For the nth time this evening, Yeosang takes a napkin and dab the sweat away from his forehead and above his upper lips, hands still shaking when suddenly San increases the level _again_. To Yeosang’s ears, the vibrating sound is deafening. All his blood seemed to rush between his legs but at the same time, it feels like his heart is beating at the tip of his ears. This time Yeosang can’t help but outright moan, the sound barely covered by his napkin. 

Still, no one notices and at this point, Yeosang doesn’t know if he should be offended by that fact or just relieved. He tries to curl up on himself but each moves he makes just send shivers and burning sensations over his guts and his groin. He can’t escape the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body and he needs to bite his tongue to stifle any more noise that could pass his mouth. San must have seen his trouble and decides to lower the setting to a numbing buzz that allows Yeosang to recover a bit.

When Yeosang lifts up his head, his eyes immediately fall on Seonghwa who can’t hide his smirk. Even if it’s for a second, Yeosang sees it and if it was possible, he’ll probably be blushing even more. _Seonghwa knows_. That’s all his mind can provide before he notices how close Seonghwa and San’s hands. He blinks a few times but doesn’t miss the little black remote that goes from Seonghwa’s hand to San’s. Something hot stirs in his belly when Yeosang thinks that Seonghwa might have played with him during dinner and he didn’t even notice it.

But he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Seonghwa leans on San and whispers something in his ear. They’re too far for Yeosang to hear anything and the only thing he can do is watch Seonghwa’s pretty lips curl and move, so close to San’s ear. The younger nods, smiles at his hyung and when his eyes land on Yeosang, they’re dark and there is a glint at the bottom of them which once again stirs something inside of Yeosang. Or it could just have been the toy vibrations. Either way, when San gets up and fakes a yawn, Yeosang knows he’s going to have to follow him and he tries his best to hide his excitement. Going home means he is finally going to get some relief and Yeosang is more than ready to get his hands on his throbbing cock.

The older gets up too, biting the insides of his cheeks to not make any sounds while standing up, and with San, they say their goodbyes. It’s brief, mostly because the members are still eating but also because Yeosang can’t really stay standing anymore without his hard on being too obvious in his unforgiving thigh pants. They walk side by side, in silence, to the minivan that supposed to take them back to the dorm and it’s not until the car is out of the parking lot that San starts to speak.

“Did you like it when Seonghwa-hyung played with you tonight?” his voice is low, almost like a grumble and Yeosang immediately steal a glance to their driver. They’re sitting in the back of the van and the music on the radio is loud enough for him to not catch on the conversation that’s happening between the two singers. Yeosang tries to swallow only for his saliva to get caught in the wrong pipe when San clicks on the remote control. “I asked you a question, hyung.”

Yeosang wriggles in his seat which makes everything worse once again. He bits his lips and turns his head towards San, eyes pleading but San is stoned cold. “I- I didn’t know- _ah_ ,” It goes up again and Yeosang can’t help but thrust his hips up in the air. He is less careful now that they are in a smaller space, only the two of them minus the driver who is still focused on the road.

“You were so obvious tonight, hyung,” breathes San, face suddenly close to Yeosang’s, “Seonghwa-hyung understood as soon as you sat down.” he sighs, almost disappointed and clicks again on the button. “He almost begged me to let him play with you.”

Yeosang is hot all over. He just wants to get out of his clothes right now and for San to touch him. Or to touch himself, he doesn’t care. San’s deep voice hits right in his ear and thinking about Seonghwa desperately wanting to be part of their game tonight, weirdly turns him on.

“He even swore he’ll blow me if I let him,” Yeosang whines at that, hands fisting the tight fabric of his pants. He wishes he could just palm himself right here, right now. Come in his pants like a teenager just because he’s starting to get desperate. But he knows better than to touch himself without San’s permission. He knows the younger could edge him all night long and he wants, no he needs to come tonight. In the midst of all that, the striking image of Seonghwa on his knees sucking on San’s dick is not helping at all in the situation. 

They’re almost home. Even with his eyes closed, Yeosang can feel it by the way the car slows down and slowly turns to enter the parking lot. But San doesn’t seem to want to stop and Yeosang can only cant his hips up, badly searching for friction when there is none. He knows when he moves like this, everything just gets worse. The toy inside of him moves with every thrust and mercilessly brushes against his prostate which tears a cry from him. The car stops and Yeosang feels San’s hand on his stomach, pushing him down so he’ll stop moving and the older one just whines some more.

“Please San, _please_...” Yeosang doesn’t know what he’s asking for, he just needs San to do something, to let him move so he can stop the pulsing sensation in his pants. But once again San doesn’t listen, just press some more on Yeosang’s belly before smiling to the singer. “Fuck hyung, I can feel it through your stomach,” he giggles and Yeosang can only grab a handful of his own hair in the hope the slight pain in his scalp will ground him.

It doesn’t. But the driver opens the door and the cold wind that hits Yeosang’s face is more than welcome to clear his mind. San naturally slips out of the vehicle, smile on his lips, as if he hadn’t had his hand almost in Yeosang’s pants a second ago. Yeosang knows he has to get out now but he’s afraid his legs won’t support him when he’ll try to get up. And he’s right, they don’t. But smoothly San snakes a hand around Yeosang’s waist, grip strong but cold against Yeosang’s heated skin. The driver arches an eyebrow in concern but San just waves his hand with a ‘ _He drank too much_ ’ and the other man ends up shrugging before leaving them.

Yeosang is deadweight on San’s shoulder, his legs deciding to finally give up on him and they stumble awkwardly through the hall until they reach their dorm door. San is quick to type the code and push the door open. Everything is so fast and blurry in Yeosang’s mind, his brain reduced to mush because of all the sensations it’s trying to process all at once. He does feel San’s lips on his, tongue trying to push into his mouth, but he doesn’t hear the door closing. He does feel San’s hands on his hips hurriedly pushing his shirt out of his pants but he doesn’t remember when or how they manage to flop onto the couch, San’s body crushing him.

“Please San, can I- can you-...” Yeosang doesn’t know what he wants to ask and instead just grabs the dancer’s hands to push them down where he _needs_ to be touched. But San is not listening and just slides his palms along Yeosang’s thighs still clad in that nice fabric. “Please, please…” keeps asking Yeosang as if it was the only word he could remember but it only makes San laughs, lips mapping his jawline and neck with tiny red marks.

“I don’t know hyung, Seonghwa-hyung really wanted to have fun with us tonight. Maybe we should wait for him,” says San, the last part of his sentence in a gasp as if he was having a brilliant idea. The toy keeps buzzing inside of Yeosang and even if San was kind enough to take off his belt and open his pants, Yeosang’s dick is still hard and untouched.

“N-no, no, I-I just want you to-tonight,” stutters Yeosang, hands on both sides of San’s face so the younger doesn’t have any other choice than to look at him in the eyes. Tears are already forming at the corners of his brown eyes and San feels the dark fire in his guts growing, satisfied to see the older man already so wrecked under him. It’s tempting to play with him more, to see him _cry_ more. But the sweet sounds that are escaping his red lips are music to San’s ears, his little pants of air crashing on San’s skin, a real turn on.

“Alright, but we need to hurry then, we don’t know when the others are coming home,” Yeosang is already nodding, pushing at the hem of his pants and underwear, “and I think I left the door open” giggles San while helping the older out of his clothes.

“It’s okay, I won- I won’t need long,” Yeosang should be embarrassed to say that but when he sees his red dick licking precum on his stomach and soaking his boxers, he’s really not. They discard the pants in seconds and Yeosang swears he could come just because of San’s hungry look on him right now. Even if they’re in a rush, San takes the time to slide his hands on Yeosang’s thighs but this time the fabric is gone and the burning touch of his palms makes goosebumps rise on his skin. When San touches the inside of his thighs, he can’t help but moan and shamelessly spreads his legs even more. San smirks, as usual, content of the view he has above his hyung, all pretty and red for him.

“Hold yourself for me, hyung,” asks San, guiding Yeosang’s hands under his knees and pushing on his thighs so they meet Yeosang’s chest. The older nods again, eager to please but also to get some final release. San’s hands are hot on the back of his thighs but not as hot as his skin and Yeosang twitches when San finally touches him _here_. San is just circling the end of the plug and again they both feel the vibration that just won’t stop. When San finally grabs the toy and slightly takes it out, it draws a long moan from Yeosang. It’s beautiful and raw, so San does it again. He fucks his hyung with the vibrator the older had in him all night, relishing in all those sounds that spill from Yeosang’s pretty lips.

Yeosang starts pleading again, asking San for something without telling him what exactly he wants. It’s just a litany of _please_ and _San_ that doesn’t make a lot of sense. But it’s only when he starts begging that San decides to touch him where he needs it. Yeosang arches back in the dancer’s hand and sobs when San starts to jerk him off.

The older wasn’t wrong when he said he wouldn’t need long. It only takes a few strokes for him to spill over San’s fingers and himself, dirtying the expensive shirt he didn’t take the time to take off. Yeosang can’t do much except takes what San gives him. And at first it’s good, it’s heavenly even but it comes to a point where it’s not anymore. It burns and it’s painful. But it’s still the good kind of pain and Yeosang is too lost in his head to stop San.

“Are you okay hyung?” Maybe Yeosang was crying too loudly because San stops and it’s not painful anymore but it’s not good either, Yeosang just feels empty. “Yes,” he swallows, “yes, I’m good San, I just want… more, please…” and so San gives him more. He kisses him first even if it’s not easy because Yeosang’s legs are in the way but they manage to connect their lips in a messy kiss before San starts to move his wrist again. The slide is easier with Yeosang’s cum all over San’s hand and when Yeosang comes again, he dirties himself even more in a cry.

Yeosang is shaking and his legs ache where his fingers are digging below his knees. But San is here. San turns everything off and rubs his hands so he can relax and let go. He’s here to press kisses all over his face and to whisper how beautiful he was when he came the second time. Yeosang stops crying when he feels San’s body next to his, hands running through his hair in order to calm him down.

They stay like this for a long moment, Yeosang taking his time to go down from his high and to find a steady breathing pattern. He takes a deep breath and puts his palm over San’s heart. They smell like sex and sweat but it’s almost comforting. His gaze lands between San’s legs where he can clearly see the tent in his pants.

“Do you need help for that?” he asks, his voice a little hoarse but his hand already sliding over San’s stomach to take care of it. The dancer stops him where he reaches the hem of his pants, fingers circling his wrist. “Don’t worry for me, Seonghwa-hyung still owes me one,” the younger whispers with a smile. Yeosang lazily nods and closes his eyes, ready to sleep on the couch, in the middle of the living room, butt naked and still covered in his own cum.

“Come on, we need to clean up and put you to bed,” San orders softly and even if he groans a little, Yeosang obeys because he really doesn’t want to sleep in this cum covered shirt.

San cleans Yeosang up quickly, discarding the rest of his clothes in a hamper just put him in an oversized t-shirt and some boxers. He guides the older back in his room and tucks him to bed like a kid, kissing him on the forehead and San swears he hears Yeosang whispering a small ‘ _Thank you_ ’ before he’s out for the night.


	7. Jongho x Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who? Have this as a little surprise to get you guys excited for what's happening next uwu
> 
> This was written by both of us!

The music stopped and the room fell silent once again.

“Jongho, are you alright today?” Hongjoong’s voice rose into the recording booth and Jongho couldn’t lift his head up when he heard the concern in his leader’s voice.

Yes, he was alright. He wasn’t feeling sick or anything, he had a good meal before coming here, even exercised a little the day before. Everything was fine so why was he unable to hit this damned high note correctly?

“Jongho?”

“Yeah,” the youngest answered, “don’t worry hyung I’m fine, I’m just—” he cut himself off with a sigh. 

Finally, Jongho lifted his head to look at Hongjoong through the thick glass that was separating his little recording booth from the larger room filled with rows upon rows of buttons and fancy equipment. He shrugged, not knowing how to end his sentence, trying to explain to his leader that physically, everything was fine, he just didn’t know what was wrong with him today.

In the more darker corner of the room, Jongho spotted Yeosang who slowly came behind Hongjoong to whisper something into his ears. The youngest wondered what all these secrets were about because even if Yeosang decided to scream, he couldn’t hear it because of the soundproof walls. Both of his hyungs nodded and smiled and in a flash Hongjoong was already gone leaving Jongho puzzled with a smiling Yeosang. The older man pressed a button and this time, his voice rose in Jongho’s booth.

“Can I come in?” The soft yet low voice rang through the room. 

Jongho nodded and while Yeosang was making his way to the not-so-big recording space, the youngest put down his headphones around the microphone, wondering why Yeosang would want to join him in this cramped place.

Once the door closed behind Yeosang, they both leaned their backs against the wall, facing each other in silence for a short minute before Yeosang spoke first.

“You know, it’s okay to miss a few notes here and there,” his voice was soothing and it loosened a few knots in Jongho’s shoulders in some way. “I think you put too much pressure on yourself because you’re the youngest but also our main vocal. But you need to know how to let it go.”

“It’s just that I hate when I know I can do it but my body won’t listen to me,” complained Jongho as he rubbed at his face, a pout forming on his lips and it tore a fond smile from Yeosang.

“We all know you can do it Jongho,” Yeosang added, lifting his body off the wall and walking the rest of the way toward the younger which only took him a few steps and soon enough he was in Jongho’s personal space. “I think you should just loosen a little bit, don’t you think?”

It was hard for Jongho to think properly with how close Yeosang was but he still managed to swallow loudly and breathed a little ‘ _yeah_ ’ before Yeosang looked up to him through his eyelashes and knocked the wind out of his lungs.

His hyung always was the prettiest even without doing anything.

“It happens, I know just the way to do that, do you want me to help you?” Yeosang asked, his hands already playing with the hem of Jongho’s shirt.

The maknae nodded again, snaking his own hands on Yeosang’s hips, touch feather-light as if he was afraid Yeosang would crumble if he was being too rough with him. With his accord, Yeosang closed the remaining distance between them then went on his tip-toes to be able to leave a sweet kiss on Jongho’s mouth. His lips were chaste compared to his hands which were already fumbling with the button of his jeans then his zipper. 

Jongho gasped when he felt Yeosang’s cold fingers grazing the skin right under his navel, barely scratching his happy trail with his nails. Before Jongho knew it, they were kissing again and his grip tightened around Yeosang’s hips, earning a small appreciative hum from the older. Jongho was truly afraid of being too rough with his hyung, fully aware of his own strength and scared to use too much of it.

A long hiss escaped Jongho’s lips when Yeosang’s hand finally made his way under his boxers and was wrapped around his still soft dick. “I’m going to suck you off and then you’re going to fuck me until I scream because we don’t need to be discreet today,” Yeosang kissed Jongho briefly and smiled when he felt Jongho’s dick twitch in his hand. “Let’s thank Hongjoong-hyung for leaving us the booth and its soundproof walls.”

Jongho giggled at that before turning his head on the side so Yeosang could leave a trail of butterfly kisses along his neck before dropping directly on his knees when his lips met with the hem of Jongho’s t-shirt. The younger man held his breath for a second when Yeosang lifted his shirt up just the tiniest amount before kissing along the waist of his pants. 

Jongho could feel little nips and kisses against the sensitive skin, even Yeosang’s tongue poking out for what felt like forever when it was really just a few seconds. A sigh of relief escaped as he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and the sight of his dick being pulled out of its confinement.

Yeosang’s hand wrapped around the base, stroking a few time to spread the pre-cum along his length before taking a tentative lick to the head. 

“You okay?” He asked before pressing an open mouth kissed against the slit, some of his pre cum being left on his lips afterwards.

“Better already.” The words were punched out, causing the brunette on his knees to laugh. 

He couldn’t hold back his moan as the elder’s soft lips wrapped around the flushed tip and slowly made their way down. He wasn’t able to take him all at once, but Jongho could feel his breath tickling his lower abdomen. 

“Fuck, hyung.” The maknae’s hand threaded through the curly locks, resulting in a sigh that vibrates against his cock. Yeosang always knew how to please him, when to focus on the vein on the bottom or the very top of his cock. He knew the right amount of pressure he needed and how to make his knees buckle when he deepthroated him, gagging slightly. 

Jongho used the hand in his hair to brush his bangs back, holding them there so that he could watch Yeosang’s eyes flutter whenever he would accidentally kick his hips into his mouth. 

Soon enough he was completely in his mouth, the warmth embracing him as he opened his dilated eyes to make eye contact and let the weight of his length rest against his tongue. 

It was only when Jongho gently pulled on his hair that Yeosang’s brown eyes were closed once more and he began to bob his head. Jongho could feel his cock hardening even more as he moved faster, his tongue pressing against the sensitive vein. 

Watching his puffy lips drag against the saliva covered skin of his dick shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. The sight left a low groan deep in his throat that seemed to spur the brunette on. 

He hadn’t even been at it that long before Jongho could feel his legs shaking and his orgasm way too close. His head was against the wall behind him as he took large breaths between his moans. 

“Hyung… Hyung wait I...” The younger pleaded out breathlessly. It caused Yeosang to stop and look up at Jongho once again through his lashes. “I want to f-fuck you, hyung. If you k-keep going I’m going to c-cum.” 

A hum of understanding was given before he slowly pulled off, making a ‘pop’ noise as if he was sucking on a lollipop. 

“I’d love it if you would fuck me, Jongho.” He used his sleeve to wipe the drool from his mouth. “The recording studio is very small though…” 

It was true. It was a good-sized booth but with the equipment in there, not much space was available for them to move. 

“You’re flexible, right? _Really_ flexible?” The glint in Yeosang’s brown eyes and the way he licked his lips was all Jongho needed to know that Yeosang understood where he was getting at. 

“I am… _Really_ flexible…” He leaned back as Jongho went to join him on the floor, caging him between his hands once his back was against the ground and the maknae leaned down to connect their lips in a deep kiss. Yeosang was eager to let Jongho’s tongue into his mouth, even sucking a little on it to get more. 

Warm fingers make their way under Yeosang’s shirt, the tips leaving goosebumps in their wake. They skated across his nipples, causing the brunette to moan into the kiss and buck his hips against Jongho’s bare cock. The rough drag of the jean material against his already sensitive cock was almost too much. 

Within minutes, Jongho’s hands retreated down to the elder’s pants, unbuttoning the waist before unzipping the zipper and pulling them down enough to reveal his pulsing hole. 

“Jongho…” Jongho looked away from his bottom, apparently in a trance to Yeosang’s face. “There is lube in that cabinet in the corner.”

Jongho’s eyebrow raised in a confused manner. Why was there lube in the recording room?

“It’s San’s okay- It’s always been there just hurry… I want you.” Jongho decided to ask about that later. Right now he was encouraged to open the cabinet and grab the bottle of lube with the label removed by the sight of Yeosang pulling his pants and underwear off in one go.

In the meantime, Yeosang held his thighs to his chest, his toes curling and one of his hands going down to lightly circle his entrance. It was too dry for him to do anything, but his entrance begged for his finger to breach him. 

“Jongho…” He whined out, a soft shhh being the reply as his finger was pushed out of the way and replaced with one of his, covered in probably what was more lube than necessary. It only made the glide that much easier when his middle finger slid into him, Yeosang throwing his head back and sighing in pleasure as the pressure pushed by his rim. 

“Fuck,” Yeosang swore under his breath as soon as he finally felt Jongho’s finger entering him, “fuck Jongho, it feels so nice.”

Jongho’s fingers were thicker than anyone else’s and it made shivers crawl along Yeosang’s spine. The younger gave it a few thrusts, his gaze travelling from his hyung’s face to where his middle finger was disappearing and he felt his dick throbbing painfully in advance.

The room felt suddenly too small and too stuffy and Jongho wiped his forehead with the back of his clean hand before adding more lube on his pointer and sliding it next to his first finger into Yeosang’s tight heat. The older arched his back when Jongho started to scissor him, broken moans leaving his lips. Soon enough he started to plead for Jongho to do something even when he didn’t know what he wanted.

Yeosang couldn’t do much in his position. With his knees pressed up against his chest and his hands digging into the tender meat of his thighs, he could only take what Jongho was ready to give to him. He encouraged him with punched-out breaths and littles whines but he just couldn’t move his hips like he wanted to and it frustrated him.

Thankfully Jongho didn’t disappoint. The feeling of his thick knuckles and the wet sound they were making were driving Yeosang impatient. But his other hand was soft on his skin, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his thighs and it made Yeosang just melt against his touch.

Jongho knew Yeosang was ready when he slid the third finger and the other gave a raw and low moan in return. Jongho still did try to find that sweet spot of his, just to see him tense one last time before taking out his fingers, eliciting a whine from the older. He shushed him again with a kiss, sloppy and wet before grabbing Yeosang’s ankles and slowly pushing them down.

The older moaned, from the pain of the stretch in his legs but also because he could finally touch Jongho. His hands now free, he grabbed the younger’s face and bit into his lower lip so he wouldn’t go anywhere. Jongho chuckled at first but a low growl came when Yeosang tugged at his hair.

“Jongho,” Yeosang breathed against Jongho’s mouth, refusing to let go of his face, “I asked you something”

“Hm?” came Jongho’s reply, mind long gone and clouded with lust.

“I asked you to make me scream.”

Jongho almost choked on his saliva and his hands suddenly pushed harder on Yeosang’s legs. At this point, the older had his knees almost next to his ears but he just smirked at Jongho’s renew eagerness, relishing in the way the younger was just able to manhandling him like this.

“Hyung, hold yourself,” Jongho said, in a tone that sounded almost like an order but a simple nod from Yeosang told him to keep going, both of them starting to get too restless to really care about politeness.

Jongho looked for the lube bottle for a second and when he finally found it he sprayed too much of it on himself before facing Yeosang again. The sight of his hyung bend in half and his fluttering hole covered in lube made something snapped in Jongho’s guts and he had to wipe his sweat from his brow again.

They didn’t have a lot of space and even with Yeosang bend like this and Jongho on his knees, the younger could touch the wall behind him with his feet. He crawled even closer to Yeosang, hovering over him with his dick in hand and didn’t waste any time in sliding inside the older.

Yeosang whined when Jongho bottomed in because of how thick Jongho was. Jongho’s dick was just like him, not really long but he made it up by his girth. Yeosang wasn’t able to breathe for a short time and Jongho waited for a sign before moving at all. Yeosang closed his eyes, felt a tear escape his eye to end its course in his hair and only then he said to Jongho he could move.

He went slowly at first even if his stomach was rolling inside of him to go just hard and fast. Every time he pushed in, Yeosang got louder and Jongho thought it was incredibly hot to see his hyung so carefree. Usually, they had to be discreet because of the paper-thin walls in the dorm but right now and right here, Yeosang didn’t hold anything back. 

And it spurred Jongho to make him scream as his hyung demanded it. Every thrust and every touch had a purpose now. It wasn’t for teasing anymore, it was just to give pleasure and be lost in it at every moment. Yeosang was totally at his mercy and the younger was going to make it worth it.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Jongho,” Yeosang tried to talk, each word louder and louder than the one before, “ _please_ , yes, right here.”

Jongho was sweating, the room still too cramped for what they were doing. He could feel his t-shirt clinging to his back and beads of sweat rolling down his temples. But he couldn’t stop. Even when his biceps were killing him and his knees were hurting because, for every one of his thrusts, Yeosang was crying for more.

The older came with a cry as soon as Jongho wrapped his fist around him. His cum splattered on his shirt and all over Jongho’s hand. It only took a few more thrusts for Jongho to come inside of his hyung with a groan while Yeosang was softly crying.

“Fuck…” Yeosang quietly let out, wiping the tears away from his face with shaky hands.

“Are you okay, hyung?” The younger asked while slowly pulling out. It suddenly felt way too hot in there. He took off his shirt to clean up the cum that was slowly leaking out of his entrance. He would just zip up his jacket when they left. 

“Yeah… Do you feel better?” The brunette thanked him silently as he cleaned him up. 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

After they both caught their breath and got dressed again, Jongho just sipping up his jacket and placing his dirty shirt in his bag. Yeosang promised he would wash the shirt for him in return which he accepted. 

They both thought nothing about it after Yeosang meticulously put the lube back where he knew San liked to keep it and then left, turning everything off. 

-

“Jongho.” He heard his name called as he walked past the recording room door. Peeking inside, he saw Hongjoong sitting at the computer with his headphones around his neck. 

“Yes, hyung?” He walked in and closed the door behind him, an eyebrow raised towards the leader in curiosity. 

“I want your opinion on whether I should include this in the track of a song or not. I think it would be an interesting addition.” It was an odd request. He never asked Jongho for his opinion alone on such a thing. The younger was confused until he played the sound and heard something way too familiar. 

_”Fuck, hyung.”_ A voice that is no doubt his moans through the speakers. The maknae was sure if it was possible his head would’ve caught fire with how hot his face got. Meanwhile, the eldest sat there, smirking and looking at him. 

“I suggest before your next adventure you make sure the microphone is turned off.” He stood, gently patting his shoulder. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell him.”

“Wait, hyung…” He turned to him. 

“Please don’t use that in a song. Yeosang will kill us both.” Hongjoong almost doubled over in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Hindy on Twitter @Hwrites4 & @Hindy13! Follow atinydokii on twitter @Atinydokii!


End file.
